To understand the potential influences of endogenous and exogenous hormones and other agents on the immune function of the female reproductive tract. This will provide a foundation for future studies including various immunization protocols to induce immune responses in human gential tract. We will compare the immunologic effect of a number oa agents on samples of blood, saliva cervico-vaginal fluids and some tissue samples (servical Biopsy) that we obtain at different times of the menstrual cycle and/or reporductive life.